


Snow

by HansonPhreek



Series: Gift Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes some snowmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** M/M, fluff  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Draco smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend from their kitchen window. He blew across the top of the mug of coffee he held cradled in his hands before taking a small sip. He sighed happily to himself.

He watched as Harry knelt in the soft snow, gathering a handful and making it into a ball. Harry smiled in the direction of the kitchen; he knew Draco would be watching him. He rolled the snowball around, gathering more and more snow onto it.

After a few minutes he was satisfied with the snowball’s size and picked it up. He walked a few feet to his left where he placed it atop a similar, albeit larger, ball. He took a step back and examined his handy work.

Stood in the middle of their back yard were two near life size snowmen. Harry summoned over a pile of various items and began to dress up the snowmen. Soon, he had both wearing coal eyes and smiles, as well as carrot noses. He added the finishing touches, before making his way back to the house he shared with his lover.

Draco stared out the window at the two snowmen, smiling brightly. One snowman wore a red and gold scarf while the other sported a green and silver one. Draco heard the brunette enter the back door and remove his boots and jacket, but the blonde didn’t move.

Harry pressed himself against Draco’s back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s slim waist. “You like?” he asked before placing a soft kiss to the blonde’s cheek.

Draco murmured affirmatively and leaned back into the arms around him. “They’re beautiful.”

“It’s us,” Harry smiled.

Draco chuckled, “I knew that.” He turned around and smiled at the brunette. He kissed his lover softly. “I knew what you were doing the moment you stepped outside.”

“I’m that easy to figure out?” Harry pouted.

“Only for me,” Draco answered before kissing Harry again, though not quite as innocently.

They broke apart moments later. “I love you,” Draco whispered as he placed his forehead against Harry’s.

Harry smiled softly, “I love you too.”


End file.
